Teenage Heartbreak
by Live Life Loud09
Summary: What would you do if your love was not returned? Lilly and Oliver have been friends forever, but one starts to get feeling for the other. What if it happens all over again, except completely reversed? Loliver
1. Rejected

**Author's Note- Hey, I'm Aimee, and I'm new here to fanfiction. It's my first story so I would gladly appreciate reviews, even flames are accepted, because that's what make me a better writer. **

**Disclaimer: I'm 14, I own Hannah Montana, and Sixx:AM rock. One of those is false. You should know which one.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Oh. My. God. Miley, I think I'm in love with Oliver!" Lilly Truscott said, seeming suprised at her own relization.  
"Oh yes!" Miley exclaimed, "I _knew _you two would make a perfect couple!"

Miley and Lilly were laying on spacious floor of Lilly's bedroom floor. Lilly laid there, trapped in her own thoughts, about what would happen if Oliver somehow found out. Miley wasn't always the best secret keeper in the world, but Lilly felt she could trust her. Lilly then began to worry if she ever did tell him, what would he say? Would it ruin their friendship for good? _No way, _Lilly thought, _we've been best friends for so long, that couldn't break us apart. Besides, I'll get over these feelings soon enough. _Then, there was the opposing side. What if he did actually like her back? Would they date? Would Miley feel jealous? What if they broke up? Either way, Lilly thought she was going to lose.

"...you're pretty, you get good grades, you're athletic..." Miley rambled.  
"Huh?" Asked a confused Lilly.  
"We're you listening to me at all?"  
"Uh, no..."  
"Well, I was listing the reasons for Oliver to like you to boost your confidence and get you to tell him!" Miley exclaimed, rather loudly.

"I still, I just, I don't know! I mean, maybe these feelings are just false, and I'm imagining things," Lilly started.  
"Lilly, you are telling him tomorrow, before 8th grade graduation, and that's final, Missy!" Miley said, sounding like a mother.

_Stupid kiss. Why did we even have to play spin-the-bottle in the first place! Then it wouldn't have landed on Oliver, and I wouldn't have felt thos imaginary fireworks going off in my head! This really all Amber and Ashley's fault for having the stupid party in the first place!_

"You know what Miley, I am. I am going to tell Oliver Oscar Oken I'm in love with him." Lilly even suprised her self by saying that. She couldn't help it, it just kinda came out.

_--o-0--_

The following day at school, the last day of 8th grade, Lilly completely avoided Oliver, just incase the truth came out, unexpectedly. This proved to be quite the challenge, considering that Lilly had 5 out of her 7 classes with him. Lilly typically took a seat right next to Oliver, but being in her current state, she sat as far away from him as possible. It took Oliver until the end of 4th hour's Social Studies with Mr. Guilford **(A/N- My social studies teacher, he is so boring!)** to notice that she was avoiding him.

"Hey Lils! Lilly!" Oliver called after her in the hallway. She had bolted out the door before he got a chance to ask her.  
Lilly stopped dead in her tracks, and made that face where you think you've gotten away from everything, only to realize it's all coming back to you. She slowly turned around.

"Hey Ollie!" Lilly said, as if acting like nothing was wrong.  
"Why have you been avoiding me all day?"  
"Oh, um..." Lilly began to think of a good lie. _My dog died? I don't even have a dog! _She looked around quickly, looking at all the colorful, vibrant posters advertising things such as, try your best, and junk like that, trying to find a distraction. She finally came across a good one she could use- Graduation!  
"I'm just so nervous about graduation. I mean, both my parents are going to be in the same room. First time since the divorce," but it was obvious that she was lying, because she was giggling the whole time she said those two sentences.

"Um, okay then," Oliver said, not so sure of what she just said. It was a reasonable explaination, I mean, last time her parents were together, they nearly took each other's heads of (literaly!) so he bought it, for now. Before he could say anything else, Lilly was already off on to her next class, Study Hall.

The rest of the day went relatively smooth, and Lilly was no longer avoiding Oliver after their small, little chat. All 8th grade students were dismissed right after 6th hour, to skip 7th hour to have to time to relax on their last day of Seaview Middle School. Most students went outside to the front lawn, under the shade provided by the large oak trees to get one last chance to sign yearbooks. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all agreed to meet in the courtyard, right next to the cafeteria.

"Here Lilly, I saved a whole... 1/2 page for you to sign my yearbook with," Miley said anxiously, grabbing the yearbook out from underneath Lilly's arm at the same time. Oliver had already signed both girl's yearbooks. Lilly's in 1st hour Spanish. It was a tradition that they were the first to sign each other's yearbooks, but they couldn't read them until the end of the day. Oliver had signed Miley's in 5th hour gym, one of the only classes he didn't have with Lilly.

About 4 minutes had passed in silence as the girls scribbled furiously into one another's books, while Oliver just sat there listening to his iPod, when Lilly finally broke the silence. "DONE!" She pratically yelled.  
"Same here," Miley said. They quickly exchanged yearbooks, when they noticed Oliver half asleep under the small amount of shade from the birch tree. They didn't feel like waking him up, and they wanted to see his reaction, so the both stood up, and walked away, leaving poor Oliver behind.

Once the re-entered the building, they rip opened their yearbooks to see what one another had said. _(_A/N- You can imagine what they wrote to one another. I don't feel like making it up right now (: ) The next 42 minutes went by quickly, as they signed everyone's yearbooks. Oliver had found them 20 minutes ago, in a furious state. They were both cracking up as he scolded them in a playful way for leaving him behind. _Riiiing, _the final school bell finally rang. All the 8th graders hooped, and hollared as the left Seaview Middle School for the last time.

Miley's dad had picked her up afterschool, leaving Oliver and Lilly to walk home alone. They began on the 1/2 mile journey, talking about all the memories that had happened at Seaview Middle, and how they were so ready to become freshman in the fall. About a block or two away from Lilly's house, Lilly stopped walking all of a sudden. Oliver turned around to see what was wrong.

"Oliver...?" Lilly asked meekly.  
"Yeah" he responded.  
"Do you think it's possible for two best friends to fall in love?"  
_Oh good God. She's going to tell me that Miley's in love with me. Ew, I mean, I do love her, but like a sister. Might as well begin the rejection now.  
_"Yeah, I mean, it is possible, but that's not my case currently.So if you could, please turn Miley down gentily for me, please?" He pleaded.  
"Oliver, that's not who I'm talking about"  
"Oh, well, then who? Sarah and Matt? Toby and Brittany?"  
"None of those people" she said, he voice growing softer with every syllable. "Oliver, I think I'm in love with you..."

Oliver's face fell. He couldn't believe it. She's in love with me? _This has to be some joke. Good God, her face is dead serious. She must be telling the truth. Oh man, WHY GOD WHY?! I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to lead her on either..._

Lilly suddenly felt her adreadline race. "Oh God, you don't love me do you?"  
After what seemed like forever, Oliver finally spoke. "I'm so sorry Lilly." Oliver began to reach his arms out to her for a friendly embrace, and his arms touched her shoulders, she pushed them off, not wanting to be anywhere near him. She would not let him see her cry, never. She was too tough for that.

She picked up her feet as fast as you could, in a dead sprint for her bedroom. She heard faint "I'm Sorry!" Or "Please, come back!" In the background, but she ingnored him. She locked herself up in her room, and not willing to come out for a long, long, time. But she didn't know that her certain donut best friend, a block away, was in the same position, hating himself.

--  
**I'm sorry for doing that to Lilly, but I promise this is a Loliver fic! Pweese review? With sugar on top?**

**-Aimee**


	2. That's What You Get

Authors Note- Thank you very much to my lovely 5 reviewers- Wildfirecrazy006, packersgirl37, princess cutie, Spencer-sweetie, and xxMissCutiexx. Special thanks to Wilderfirecrazy006 and packersgirl37 for story alerts!

I won't be able to update as often as I like, most likely only on the weekends. I have track practice everyday from 3-6, and I have homework, and I'm on a volleyball league from 7-8:30pm Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, with games on Saturdays.

Mm'kay, now on with the story!

Lilly had never been so relieved in her life to be going to England for 6 weeks this summer. Her mom and little brother Max had all their bags packed and out in the car, ready to go by 3:32. (A/N- I don't like it when people use times ending with '5' or '0'. Sorry, that was kinda random…) Their flight didn't leave until 7:47, and they had to be there at least 2 hours before their flight was scheduled to leave, or so Lilly had been told.

Lilly's mom slowly began to pull out of the rocky gravel driveway when she saw a certain donut brunette boy heading down the street on a skateboard. Good, I could have never had such better timing! I don't want to see him for the rest of summer! Or, maybe for the rest of my life. Oh sure, Oliver had tried to call her, leaving her a dozen voicemail messages, and he even tried to talk to her at the graduation the previous night, but of course, Lilly clung to Miley the whole time, ignoring the boy who had broken her heart. The first boy she actually cared that much about. But it was all in the past, well if you considered yesterday the past. All she wanted to do was look forward to the future, and forget about all her troubles.

--o.0--

"Argh, Miley, I seriously screwed up with Lilly!" Oliver complained.

"Well, you should have at least tried going out with her instead of breaking her own heart! Do you know how much courage she had to have to even ask you out?" Miley questioned.

"I know, I know, I just, I feel so horrible. And now she's gone for the next 6 weeks, and she isn't taking her phone, and she'll have no computer, so I have no way of apologizing!"

"Well, that gives you 6 weeks to come up with some amazing apology for her."

"Miles, it's time to get ready for the Hannah concert!" her father, Robby Ray called out to her. But Oliver had already walked out the door, on his way to catch some waves and forget about his troubles.

--o.0--

Oliver had spent the next 6 weeks agonizing over some amazing apology for Lilly. He'd tried everything, writing a song, making her a sign, he'd even gone as far as to ask her out, but he thought she definitely deserved someone who would actually love her back. Not that Oliver didn't love her, just not in the way she deserves. He finally decided he'd make up some amazing and personal apology, and maybe even add a gift.

--o.0--

Lilly sad to be leaving England after 6 amazing weeks she had spent there, but all the rainy gloomy days did leave her longing for the California sun, sand, and ocean. Most importantly, she had learned to accept the fact that Oliver didn't love her, but that's all in the past.

She finally made it through security, and they were now calling sections up to board the plane. She was in the very first row, in first class even. She found her seat in A1 while her brother was in A2, and her mom in A3. The flight attendant came to the front of the cabin giving their lecture on airline procedures all while wearing those unbearably fake grins on their face the whole time. Lilly didn't pay attention at all, and before she knew it, they were finally at a cruising altitude high enough to turn on to electronic devices.

Lilly looked at her brother, who already had his own personal TV's turned on to some movie, probably Unaccompanied Minors, his current favorite. She decided to turn on her iPod on to shuffle. First song was That's What You Get by Paramore.

Great, a song that just happens to remind me of Oliver.

Oh, stop it Lilly! You are so over him, remember? She told herself, but that annoying nagging voice at the back of her head disagreed.

You are so not over him, you're still in love with him, you just don't wanna show it. Lilly knew that this was true, but she at least had to act like everything was okay.

_No sir, well I don't want to be the blame  
Not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

This song began to really reach out to Lilly, why did it hurt so much? Was it just her imagination that made it hurt so much? Or was the pain just inevitable, but her suffering was optional, and she decided it was her fault for feeling so sorry for herself.

_I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on  
Why all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa  
I drowned out all my senses with the sound of it's beating  
That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa_

Lilly agreed with the lyrics, she did get what she deserved for trying to let her heart overtake her mind for that one insane day. "From now on, I will choose my mind over my heart to protect myself. No more heartbreaks for me," she softly whispered to her self, so silent that her brother didn't even seem to hear her.

_I wonder how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding on to silly things  
I never learned why when all the possibilities I'm sure you heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa  
I drowned out all my senses with the sound of it's beating  
That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa_

_They make you wait to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart started right in me  
Let's start, hey_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win  
I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa_

Lilly let the rest of the song play, but soon fell asleep with out realizing it.

--o.0--

Oliver had never been so ecstatic in his life, his best friend was finally coming home, and he would apologize the day after she got back. That way, she'd be able to unpack, and catch up on sleep from the hours lost on her international flight. (A/N- Sorry if that's not true, I'm not really sure) He had decided to just to go with the speech that he had written out.

--o.0--

Oliver had never been so nervous in his life, except for when he thought Miley was in love with him, just a few weeks ago. He slowly approached her front porch, afraid of her reaction, if she'll still hate him, or what.

He raised his hand to knock on the semi-newly painted red door, but before his knuckles tapped it, the door flung open, and there was Lilly, standing there in her usual skater type clothes, with her hair in pigtails under one of her famous hats.

"Hey," she said meekly to him.

"Hey, I really missed you while you were gone. I had no one to hang out with," Oliver stated.

"Cut to the chase, why are you really here for?" Lilly couldn't help but sound hasty. She still was hurt. "Sorry if that sounded…" but she was cut off by Oliver.

"No, no, you have every right to be mad. I just really wanted to say I'm sorry. I know, I should have done things differently with you, but, I am really sorry." Ugh, I thought of this amazing apology for her, but now I can't remember it. 

"Oliver, it's okay. I really understand. Can we just, you know, forget that it never happened and go back to being just best friends?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I… I'd really like that," Oliver began to feel a little awkward. I mean, he knew it had been 6 weeks, but he didn't expect her to be so forgiving. Oh go, not this… Oliver thought. He knew that the next 3 weeks of summer, and high school might be the longest time of his life.

He slowly pulled her into a friendly hug, but Lilly soon began to back away. "Oliver, this kinda awkward after all that we've been through" she finally said.

"Good point." He said, but stuck his hand out for their handshake instead.

**Please review, please please please? Flames accepted. (: **

**-Aimee**


	3. Study buddies?

**Authors Note: Mm'kay, so I've deicded that I hate the ending of my last chapter, so pretend that it never happened. Well, most of it, just, okay, Lilly and Oliver _did _make up, but that's it.**

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been super-busy with everything in my life, and it's just, well, I'd rather not say what's going on with my family life. **

**Thanks again to my lovely reviews. :) But from now on, please leave more than a 'Aw' comment. Please and thank you. :) **

_Chapter Tres... it is now towards the end of their Junior year, Lilly and Oliver are still friends, but no where near as close as they used to be. Miley has moved back to Tennesse after word spread about her secret double life, and she's hiding from the paparazzi. Yeah, kinda random, I know, but yeah, I'm not a big Miley fan. :) Oh, ANOTHER important factor for this chapter, Lilly is currently going out with my original character, Jackson. _

'Failing? IMPOSSIBLE!' a confused Lilly thought. 'How can anyone fail English, of all subjects?' Lilly had just recieved her midmarks, like the rest of the class. All A's, but B+ in science, but that unholy F next to English. Lilly began to rant in her head how stupid it was until she heard that final bell ring signaling the end of 3rd hour.

"Ms. Truscott," called her teacher, Mrs. Dagher **(A/N: Yup, pronounced like Dagger, just like my actual Language Arts teacher...)**  
"Yes?" Lilly responded.  
"You seemed...distracted today. Upset about your grade, I take it?" Mrs. Dagher said sounding as if she didn't know anything.  
"No, I'm upset that my dog ran away. OF COURSE I'M UPSET ABOUT MY GRADE!" Lilly quickly snapped back, instantly regretting it. "Sorry," she mumbled afterwards.  
"It's okay. You just never turn in your work anymore, and when you do, it well, sounds like a 3rd grader wrote it to be honest,"

What was she talking about? Not turning in her work? Lilly pulled her binder out of her backpack, and lookd through the English section. _I always turn it i-_' Lilly stopped mid-thought. She pulled about quite a few papers due weeks ago, including one that was due last semester!  
'I guess it kind of just, slipped my mind...?' Lilly guessed.

"Well, since you did do it, I'll give you partial credit, but this writing is still horrible!" Mrs. Dagher said as she skimmed through her pieces. 'I'm setting you up with a tutor on writing. In fact, the best one in my class. From what I can tell, you are good friends with him, ah, Mr. Oken?"

Lilly was, well, shocked to say the least at this. Her best friend since pre-school was a _writier?_ 'Oh, I'm so going to hold this against him' she thought. "That would be perfect Mrs. Dagher. Thank you," was what Lilly said.

--

Lilly walked up the oh-so-familiar steps to the Oken's house for her first of many to come study sessions. But Lilly hoped that they would get out of it, and end up playing videos games and pigging out on pizzas like the typically do. Since Miley had pratically disapperaed off the face of the earth, no was forcing Lilly to be more 'girly' so she was back to her old tomboy-ish self.

"Hello," she said walking into the Oken's house without knocking or ringing the bell. They knew each other well enough that neither one of them had knocked on each other's front door's since 6th grade.  
"In the dining room!" Oliver called out to her. Lilly took a deep breath and smelled the scent of fresh baked cookies, one of her and Oliver's favorite snacks. She walked into the dining room, dumped the contents of her backpack on the table, and took a seat next to Oliver.

"So Mrs. Dagher tells me that you basically suck at writing." Oliver said with a smirk.  
"Well, you heard correctly. Why else would I be at my best friend's house for a tutoring session?"  
"Very good point. So let's get to work." Oliver said. He pulled out the big 'Writing Skills for Dummys' and handed it to Lilly. She did as she was insturcted by Oliver, and the book no matter how offensive it may have been to her, and began to write.

76 minutes later, 7 cookies, and 3 juice boxes, and 2 short essays later, they finally decided they both needed a break. Oliver was starting to get test-y with Lilly, and her un-comprehension with verbs, nouns, adverbs, and everything else, while Lilly was just tired of working. The took their usual seats next to one another, pulled out the controller's to the Oken's XBOX 360 and began to play Halo 3.

"Oh, there's no way you're going to beat me this time!" Oliver cried out.  
"You wish that you could win, I'm up 23 to 17 on kills! You'll never catch-up in time!" Lilly knew this was lie, he always knew how to distract her for a few minutes, steal her controller, have her character commit suicide until their scores were even. By this time in game, Lilly would just give up, and Oliver would win just usual. And that's exactly what happened next.

"Ha, told you I was going to win!"  
"Only because you cheated!" She called back at him.  
"Oh, you are so asking for it Truscott!"  
"No, anything -laugh- but -laugh-..."Lilly was never able to finish her sentence because he began to tickle her in her ticklish spot, her stomach just abover her navel.

"Say it! SAY IT!" He said, egging her on.  
"Ne..v..err!" She gasped between laughs.  
"You know you want too...!" Oliver had sat on top of her on the couch, pinning her down, still tickling him.  
"Oh-kayyy! Oli..ie is the hottest guy ever and I wanna bang him!" She said, hardly able to get the words out from laughing so hard. Oliver began to sit up, but stumbled on air, falling back on top of her, his lips just inches away from hers.

"Well, this is semi-awkward." Lilly said.  
"Yeah, but it's a comfortable awkward." Oliver said.

Oliver's chocolate brown eyes meet with Lilly's sparkling blue ones, and they held each other's gazes for a while, until Oliver couldn't stand it anymore.

Oliver lowered his head, his lips crashing upon hers, giving her the sweetest kiss possible. Before long, Lilly was returning the kiss with more passion, until the both needed air. Oliver immeditly felt the sparks, as did Lilly. But she was going out with Jackson. Which made this even more complicated.

"So, did you feel anything?" Oliver asked.  
"Honestly, yeah. I did. But..." Lilly said.  
"Same. But I know what you're going to say next, I'm going out with Jackson..."  
"Yeah, and I don't know if he's always going to be there. And I know you will be. So, maybe, another time, when we're both single, we can, give this a try?" Lilly asked

"Lils, I'll always be there for you, you know that. But do you really want to put of something that could be great for some guy you're not even sure's going to be there forever?"  
"Yeah, but... I really like him. And..."  
"Just, can we forget this ever happened?"  
"Yeah. I'd really actually like that, instead of all this getting to damn complicated," Lilly agreed.  
"Good, so from now on, 'What kiss?'" Oliver said jokingly.

Lilly giggled along with Oliver at his joke, even though it was pretty lame. They got back to work, and Lilly left by 10:00. Oliver walked up the steps to his room, and he couldn't help but think that maybe, this had happened for a reason, and they had let their own fears stand in their way.

**Yay, I finally updated! I tried to put in some Lilly/Oliver parts. Hope you enjoyed it.  
****Reviews are always very lovely to recieve. (:  
****  
-Aimee**


	4. Authors Note

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I have an amazing idea on how its gonna end, and some good plot twisters, but I need to pointless ideas for a story. :) I'm really stuck right now so ideas would be lovely. :) Also, it needs a new title. Any ideas? Review of PM me (:**

Okay, so here's a excerpt of one of the final chapters since it's been a while. :)

_Lilly swiftly tucked her head into her knees. She could not believe that she had gotten onto a plane, about to fly to India with some guy she didn't really know. And now her plane might crash, and she could be dead without ever saying good-bye. _

_"Attention passengers, the white phones you see on the seat in front of you are avaible for use." The announcer called of the speaker system. Without a moments notice, she grabbed the phone and began to dial._

_After about 6 or 7 rings, the person finally picked up.  
"Hello...?" A groggy voice called from the other end.  
"Miley, it's Lilly,"  
"Oh, hey what's up?" She said, yawning in the process. "Where are you?"  
"On a plane to India-"  
"WHAT?!" Miley said interrupting. "Who? What? Why?"  
"Look, I'll tell you later, but I want you to know that the plane is going to have to make a crash landing or maybe we'll crash... and I'm scared." Lilly admitted.  
"Well, don't worry, you'll make it. Listen, I gotta go, Jake's here, but we'll meet you at the airport."  
"Okay" Lilly said before the line went dead._

_Miley grabbed her phone a called someone she knew needed to know, knowing Lilly, she wouldn't call him after all they went through.  
"Oliver, it's Miley" She said when he finally picked up.  
"Hey, what's up?" He said with some loud dance music in the background.  
"Look, I don't know all the details yet, but I know Lilly's on a plane to India, but it's gonna have to crash or make a crash landing-"  
And then the line went dead._

**Okay, so you know a little bit of the ending. Review and give me ideas and you'll get to read the whole thing. :)  
Aimee**


	5. The Party

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for the wait on the update

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for the wait on the update. Darn writers block. Thanks to my lovely...1 review. Okay, you gotta admit that's a little sad. Please try to review more, because that's what tells me if I'm wasting my time, or what. :) Oh, and Lilly and Oliver are a little OOC. Okay, maybe a lot. **

Every year, Amber and Ashley threw some huge blowout party 2 weeks before school started, and almost everyone was invited. Last year, it was full of kids acting stupid, and doing stupid things, like spiking the punch, and stuff like that, and Lilly didn't expect it to be any different than last year.

She didn't really want to go in the first place, but there was one reason why she was going. She knew that Oliver was going to be there. Ever since their kiss at the end of junior year, they had hardly spoken two words to each other. They drifted apart over the summer, but Oliver had texted Lilly asking if she was going to be at the party the day before. She of course said 'Yes' even though she didn't want to, but she wanted to talk to Oliver again.

Lilly woke up a little bit earlier than usual walked down the steps into the kitchen for breakfast, but noticed that her mom and brother were already up. Lilly walked over the counter and reached to grab the last bagel, but her younger brother Max snatched it out from underneath her hand.

"Ugh, you bas..." Lilly began to say.  
"Now now missy. You know better than to use profanity in this household!" Lilly's uptight mother said.  
"Oh, if only you could hear some of the things your 'perfect' little son Max said sometimes," she mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that?" her mother questioned.  
"Nothing, nothing at all mommy dearest," Lilly said with a smirk.

Lilly walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled out some bread to make toast. She grabbed two slices, and put them in the toaster, and pulled the lever down.

"So are you excited for Amber and Ashley's party tonight? Because I sure am-" Max began to say.  
"Woah, you are not going tonight, my friend. You're a sophomore, I'm a senior, no way are Amber and Ashley are going to let you in," Lilly said.  
"Well, how else are you going to get in?"  
"What do you mean 'How else am I going to get in'?" Lilly asked.  
"Look, Amber invited me, and told me not to invite you, but being the amazing younger brother I am, I told them nope. And they agreed to let you go if I'm going to go." He said with a huge goofy grin on the side of his face.

Lilly stated at her brother with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that the only way she got invited to the party was because of her brother. "You dog," she said.  
"Hey, I do what I can to help those in need," he said, with that same goofy grin on his face.  
"I will get you for this, you know that right?" Lilly said with a half-smile.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go skateboard." he said

-x-x-x-

I was now 6:32, and the party began at 7:00, but Lilly knew that it was uncool to be early, or on time, and decided it would better if she was fashionable late.

Lilly had her hair straightened, with her wispy side-swept bangs covering some of her ocean blue left eye. She had decided not to dress like a slut, like some of the girls she knew would, but not some of her skater clothes. She settled for a white skirt, not to short, not to long, and a vibrant green shirt that she knew was currently 'in fashion' because she saw Amber buy it the day before. She paired it with her favorite silver hooped earrings, and her Tiffany tennis bracelet. She wore only a hint of make up, lip gloss and mascara.

When she was all done getting ready, she looked at her self in the full length mirror, and she could hardly recognize her self. If only Oliver was here to tell her to just be herself, she wouldn't have to go through all this, but she wanted to make a good impression.

Lilly and Max left at about 7:13, knowing that Amber and Ashley only lived a few streets over in the 'nicer' part of their neighborhood.

As soon as Lilly and Max stepped out of the white SUV, they split up, and didn't say another word for the rest of night to each other.

-x-x-x-

Lilly was now standing in the middle of the dance floor, packed with sweaty, hot, and probably already drunk, dancers dancing to the blaring music. Lilly began to scan the room for a certain mop-top brunette, but she still couldn't see him. She decided to move away from the dance floor, and then see if she could see Oliver.

-x-x-x-

Oliver's POV

Oliver pulled up in front of the huge mansion at about 7:43. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, and sat in his car for a minute to think things through. '_I can't believe I've ignored Lilly all summer, but what was I supposed to do? Spend all day with her, and risk telling her how I really feel about our situation? Or that I'm not in love with her? No way would she ever love me after what I did to her in the 8th grade, but gosh dang it, I was 14 then! Anyway, I'm going to go in, and talk with, and hangout with Lilly, and I will not tell her anything.'_

-x-x-x-

General POV

Lilly was sitting on the couch, looking like a loser with no one to talk to, as she waited for Oliver to finally come in. She decided to look through the house one last time; it had been over two hours since she looked for him. It was now 9:21, and the party just seemed to be getting started. Almost everyone was drunk, or high, or something of that sort, besides herself. Lilly looked over to the refreshment table, and to her surprise, Oliver was over there, pouring himself a glass of punch. She got up from the couch, and began to sneak up behind him.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Lilly said as she put her arm around his neck. Oliver jumped a little, and then turned around to see Lilly standing there. "Someone spiked it about an hour ago."  
"Thanks for the tip Lils," he said as he set it down.  
"Anytime pal," she replied coolly. "So, how was your summer?" she asked.  
"Ah, you know. Same old, same old. Skateboarding, surfing, and being Smokin' Oken leaving the ladies heart broken," he said with a smirk. Lilly began to giggle. "How about you?"  
"I hung around with Max a lot this summer, we're actually friends now. It seems as though we both lost our best friends this summer," she said, looking downwards to avoid his eyes.

"You didn't lose me Lils, you never could. We've been best friends since pre-school, and nothings going to change our history," he said. He put his hand under her chin, and lifted it up so that she would look him in the eye. "I've missed you this summer," he said.  
"I missed you too," she replied, holding his gaze. Oliver just stared into her deep blue eyes, thinking about how badly he wants to tell her. _No, I can't do this. What about Jackson?_  
"Jackson and I broke up earlier this summer since he's moving to India this summer,"

Oliver tried to put on the pity act, and said, "I'm sor-" but Lilly cut him off.  
"I'd rather not talk about him. Lets' just focus on the party," Lilly said.

Never Too Late began to play in the background. "Oh, I LOVE this song!" Lilly exclaimed. "Wanna dance?" Lilly asked, already leading Oliver out onto the overcrowded dance floor. Lilly grabbed Oliver's arms and they began to sway to the music. (**A/N- If you watch Zoey 101, think of how Zoey and Chase were dancing at the end of 'Chasing Zoey'.) **

The song eventually ended, and to their luck, a slow song came on next. They didn't want to stop dancing because they were having too much fun, so they continued anyway. Lilly placed her hands around Oliver's neck, and Oliver's were around her waist, and they began to sway. Lilly placed her head comfortably on Oliver's shoulder. "You look beautiful tonight," he said.  
"You're not half bad yourself," she replied, mumbling into his neck.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He shifted so that Lilly would move her head and gaze into his eyes. Oliver was in love with his best friend. He leaned down, and began to kiss her, once again. Shockingly, she was kissing him back. Before they knew it, they were in a heavy make-out session in the middle of the dance floor. It all seemed to be surreal, and almost too perfect.

"Lilly?" A voice called out.  
"Jackson?" Lilly said, slowly backing away from Oliver. "I thought you were in India!"  
"I was about to board the plane, but then I realized that I was crazy just to leave you. I love you Lillian. I always have," Lilly was beginning to tear up. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her to take him back and try things long distance, the other part was telling her to go for her long-time best friend.

"Look, as you could tell, Lilly and I were in the middle of something," Oliver began to say.  
"Oliver, can I talk to you, alone?" Lilly asked.  
"Sure," Oliver said in a harsh tone. They began to walk towards the bathroom where they knew they could have their privacy.

They walked in, and Lilly locked the door to be sure no one would walk in on them, and get the wrong idea.  
"Look, I know what you're thinking," Lilly began.  
"Oh, you do, do you? Well, do you know that I think you're an idiot to try to make things work with him?" he said in a harsh tone.  
"Oliver, look. I really like him. I guess I'm not over him, yet that is," Lilly said in a raspy voice.  
"Not over him? That what am I? Just some rebound guy?"  
"Oliver, look, you've always been there for me, how could you think I would just use you like that?" Lilly said, raising her voice.  
"Well, that's the way you were just acting. What the hell were you thinking? Making-out with me on the dance floor?"  
"Oliver, listen to me!" Lilly began to beg.  
"No Lilly, you listen to me! You have to make a choice, do you want me, or do you want him?" Oliver stated.  
"Oliver, I-I-I can't!" Lilly stammered.  
"Well, I hope you have a good life, without me," Oliver said, unlocking the door and walking back out into the party, leaving a stunned Lilly in the bathroom, crying.

A few minutes later, Jackson came in to comfort Lilly.  
"You know, he's the jerk right about now, not you," He said, trying to calm her down.  
"I guess, but he's always been my best friend, I just don't know what up with him lately, one minute he's my best friend, the next we're yelling and screaming at one another," Lilly said, leaning her head into Jackson's shoulder.  
"How would you like to get away from all this, crap in your life?"  
Lilly looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Wha-what do you mean?"  
"I mean, I want to come with me, to India,"  
"Woah, woah, woah! Back it up. I'm only 17, it's not like I can just leave everything behind!"  
"I meant for 2 weeks, until the school year begins,"

Lilly sat there, and wondered for a moment. She did live a pretty sheltered life, and wasn't' she the one just pining for Jackson a few days ago? She'd be crazy to go, or to not go.  
"Yes," was all Lilly said.  
"Does that mean-"  
"Yes."

-x-x-x-

Before Lilly knew it, she was on the board the plane to India, fastening her seatbelt as the plane began to pick up speed down the runway. Lilly looked to the left of her first class seat, and saw Jackson there, listening to his music. His shaggy hair was in his eyes, and she just giggled so softly at him bobbing his head to the music. Before Lilly knew it, she was fast asleep, with her head on Jackson's shoulder.

-x-x-x-


	6. I'm Sorry

**Authors Note; Hey you guys. I am so sorry for not being able to update like I promised I would all summer. ):**

**But my family was in a car accident in June, and I lost one of my brothers. I was in a coma for about 2 and 1/2 weeks. My older brother Zach is fine, just broken arm and some scratches, but as I said, one of my brothers didn't make it, my little brother Matt. My mom and dad weren't in the car so their perfectly fine.**

**I'm so sorry, but please understand. I just don't have the heart to write this story at all any more. I don't really know if I'm going to be writing at all, but especially not this story. It was inspired by Matt, and I can't write it anymore.**

**So please, PM me or review it if you would like to take over this story for me. I will greatly appreciate it (:**

**Thank you for being so understanding.**

**I love you all.  
-Aimee.**


End file.
